


A Court of Sea and Darkness

by Velaris_Spymaster



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Other, Summer Court, Velaris City of Starlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velaris_Spymaster/pseuds/Velaris_Spymaster
Summary: Aerwyna doesn't know anything about her past or where her weird wings come from. All she knows is that she's different than everybody, at least in the Summer Court. Tarquin tells her that she needs to stay in the Summer Court, that she's protected there. But something eats at the back of her head. An aching, a missing piece that she longs to find. Given the perfect opportunity, Aerwyna takes the chance to leave the Summer Court and starts her long journey to figuring out who she is and why she was hidden from the world. With the help of the Rhysand and his Inner Circle, Aerwyna is ready to discover who she is, even if it opens old cuts and makes new ones.





	1. Aerwyna

Aerwyna has always had different wings than anyone she’s ever met. Most fae who actually have wings, have webbed wings, almost bat like. Her’s were a soft like silk, but made with an iridescent material that shimmered between different shades of blue. But standing alone in the light, the base of her wings were almost white and ombre to a dark blue at the ruffled edges of her beautiful wings. 

Although her body was filled with a dark magic, she had a great love for the sea, which added up to her name. 

Aerwyna’s hand dragged in the sea water as she flew over the large body of water. Each creature that lived below stirred and came to the surface of the water to meet her each morning she flew by. Fish greeted her with small splashes out of water, whales breached with the larger splashes, but always made sure to avoid getting her wings wet, knowing that if they did she would certainly reprimand them afterwards. Sharks, although scary, were Aerwyna’s friends, she was, after all, the only fae who understood that they posed no threat to the fae.

Her fluttering wings came to a stop when her feet made contact with one of the many boulders on the seaside. She was one of the few fae who didn’t wear shoes in the Summer Court. Tarquin always laughed at her for doing so.

A large wind filled with sea water sprayed on the still fae. She didn’t care that the wind has messed up her neat hair, because she had already done that this morning. The line beyond the sea always tempted her, called to her. Aerwyna wanted to know what was beyond Prythian, but Tarquin never allowed it. ‘You are under my protection and I swore an oath to never let you out of my sight’, he would always repeat to her each time she begged to leave. That’s when he allowed her to take a flight above the sea each morning, but she had to stop at a checkpoint and then turn back around. But the voice that coaxed her to go beyond the checkpoint was always there. 

“Aine,” Tarquin’s voice broke through her trance. “Aine, come on. You have things to do today.” Aerwyna huffed a sigh and turned her back to the ocean. 

“The whales didn’t get my wings wet today,” she spoke, still standing on the boulder. 

“That’s great, now come on.” It was very rare for Tarquin to become impatient with anyone, but not with Aerwyna. She knew just how to press his buttons. 

“You know I would have killed them if they did get them wet.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the High Lord with a flat expression. 

“Yes, I know, Aine. Now, let’s go. We can discuss your adventure this morning later.” 

“I know, but-” 

“Aerwyna, now.” She jumped at the sound of her real name coming out of his mouth. He only ever calls her by her nickname, Aine;l which he deemed perfect for her. When he used her real name, it frightened her. 

With reluctance, Aerwyna jumped off the boulder, her wings fluttering behind her. Sand entered each crack and crevice of her foot the second she touched it. Most fae would complain and rush onto the harbor or stone floors, but not her. She dug her feet further into the grains and enjoyed the feeling of if, even when walking in it become hard. 

“The High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court, along with their court members, are coming at the end of the week and we must start preparations for their visit.” 

“What, are they all taking a family trip to bring Amren here for Varian.” Aerwyna mumbled under her breath, annoyed that each time they came, she had to be scarce whiles till in Tarquin’s view. 

“They are bringing, Amren, yes. But, they are coming here to also take a vacation from the cold of winter. I gladly allowed them to come here. After all that Rhysand and Feyre have done for Prythain, they are more than welcomed to vacation in my court.” Aerwyna rolled her eyes. That’s all she hears about anymore. She’s only seen the High Lord and High Lady, she’s never met them. But, she’s always found it strange how she and the High Lord have similar hair and eye color. To avoid any question from him, she’s always glamoured her true eye and hair color and made her hair appear as brown and eyes as blue. 

“And this time, don’t be shy around them.” Varian appeared at Aerwyna’s left side, scaring her half to death. 

She pushed to her wings, and rounded on Varian. “I am not shy.” Her canines sparkled in his blue eyes. 

“You make me laugh.” He pushed her away while showing off his teeth in a toothy grin meant to anger her. 

“Aine, don’t-” 

“Prick!” Aerwyna shouted from behind Varian. He stilled. 

“Don’t start you two-” 

“Pale one.” Varian turned to face her. 

“Bast-” 

“Language!” Tarquin cut her off before she could get the rest of the word out. “Enough you two.” Aerwyna dropped to her feet and folded her arms across her chest once more. “Stop being a child and let’s get to work you two.” 

Aerwyna blew out a breath and walked to Tarquin’s side once more. The two began to walk once more, but Aerwyna stood looking out over the sparkling sea water. The voice began once more, but she pushed it down and plunged into the dark skinned fae of the Summer Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! A new story! And it's in third person omniscient! Hahaha. 
> 
> Well, I don't know what else to say other than meet Aerwyna! I've been thinking about Rhysand a lot and about how he lost his sister, but what if he had another sister that he didn't know about... and that's when Aerwyna entered my life! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story! 
> 
> Leave a comment down below if you think I should continue it! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	2. Tulou Tagoloa

Most of the fae in the market stared at Aerwyna as she moved through the crowd. With her skin color, she stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the people of the Summer Court. She was light skinned, not dark like the rest of them. On occasion, there were few with light skin like her, but that was on the rarest occasion. It didn’t stop her from acting like everyone else and pretending like she belonged. After all, she grew up with most of the fae in the court. 

A small break in the market tents allowed her a glimpse at the ocean. Something tugged at her to move close, so she did. Her feet floated above the ground as her wings pushed her toward the water. The ground ended abruptly, and if someone weren’t paying attention, they would walk right into the ocean. No waves as warning, nothing. Just a straight drop into four feet of water. Aerwyna dipped her toes into the sea salt water and laughed at the feeling of the warm water. The female bit her lip before turning around and checking to see if Tarquin was watching her. He wasn’t. 

Happiness exploded in her chest as she pushed her feet off the ground and began to slowly move out of the market. She started to lean her body forward, preparing to speed up.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Just as the happiness entered her chest, it disappeared. And the now startled fae lost her concentration on her wings and ended up making a bigger splash than what she wanted to. 

Aerwyna’s wings hung low behind her as she sat in the water even with it coming up to her nose. She sat in the sand and stared over the water, wanting to bite the head off of the prince. 

“It’s not good to get your wings wet, Aerwyna.” Her jaw clenched as she so badly want to loose her retort. “Come on, before Tarquin shows up.” Varian bent down to reach out a hand.

Aerwyna turned around and grabbed his hand. Moving fast enough, she pulled Varian into the lapping sea water. He didn’t have enough time to react, and he didn’t have wings either.The prince landed head first in the water, thankfully he didn’t hit the ground with it. 

Aerwyna lifted her mouth out of the water to let the laughter that was building up inside out. Varian continued to splash around as he tried to push himself up and into a sitting position at least. No one was looking at her before she entered the water, but now everyone was watching the prince struggle to sit up and the weird fae laugh her head off.

“Oh my,” Aerwyna stopped her laughing. Tarquin stood on the edge of the small cliff, chuckling at the sight. A smile spread from ear to ear. The prince and the female had embarrassed themselves and that was punishment enough for leaving him. “Come on, you two need to dry off before you enter the palace.” Aerwyna stifled another laugh as Varian struggled to get to his feet. 

“You will pay for this,” the prince muttered to Aerwyna before lifting himself back up onto the market ground. Aerwyna followed. 

She shook out her wings as the small group of three began to walk back to the palace. Tarquin handed Varian a small basket with all the purchased items, while Aerwyna tried and failed to inspect her wings for any unusual tears that could have happened. 

The servants and palace members were abuzz by the markets recent adventure. Many of them laughed as Varian and Aerwyna entered, but she didn’t care. She had fun, even if she didn’t get her chance to flee the court. She got to bring Varian into the water without his consent and that made up for everything.

Varian excused himself and stalked off to his room, a few drops of water still fell from his clothes. Aerwyna did the same, not wanting to drag the water through the palace, she winnowed to her room. She shucked off the wet clothes and slipped on a clean, blue tunic as well as black leggings. She left her feet bare as usual. There was something about shoes that drove Aerwyna insane. She hated the feeling of something constricting her feet, along with the clothes constricting her body. That’s why she stopped wearing dresses all the time. She found that when she wore dresses, she was limited on what she could do. So, now she opted for tunics and pants or leggings when she could. There were times that she would have to wear a gown, but she only allowed those wretched clothing items to be on her skin for only so long. 

Aerwyna threw open the doors to her balcony before perching herself on the railing and laying her back against the brick walls of the palace. When she wasn’t needed anywhere, she would be found either on her balcony or flying over the ocean. There was no inbetween. Sometimes the servants would catch her reading in the library, or wondering down the streets of the city, but most times it was here or there. Some claimed that she had seawater flowing through her veins instead of blood. She agreed. 

Not many people knew anything about Aerwyna. Everyone in Summer knew that she was handed over to the previous High Lord. No one knew who gave her to him, they just knew that the High Lord was sworn to protect her and Tarquin was to swear the same. She’s been a mystery to everyone ever since. A mysterious fae who showed up out of nowhere and handed over for her own protection. 

There were days where Aerwyna would day dream about where she came from, the night court would make sense due to her dark magic, but didn’t line of with her weird appearance. Day court was also an options, because Aerwyna loved the sun and longed for days of just laying on the sandy shores and letting her skin soak up all the sun she could get. Autumn court was a big no in her world. She hated fire with a great passion, even when there was a bonfire on the seashore, she hated it. 

The days that Aerwyna would only think about where she came from and why she wasn’t wanted were the days that Tarquin and Varian watched her closely. Those days she allowed the darkness within her free and each time, and each time the raw power would try to lock her away and pry her apart with it’s cold claws. Tarquin and Varian made sure that the darkness never claimed her, though. They will protect her at all coast, even if it means protecting her from herself. 

“Aine,” Tarquin’s soft voice filled her room and the air outside of her balcony. Fear coated every word. That’s the only reason Aerwyna poked her head around the corner. “There you are, you gave me a fright.” 

“I’m not dumb, I wouldn’t try to leave in broad daylight.” Her eyes narrowed in on the High Lord. 

“Ah, so I’ll need to keep a watchful eye on you at night.” Tarquin walked onto her balcony, the wind blowing his white hair back behind his shoulders. Aerwyna stared at the High Lord with cold eyes and he noticed. “What are you staring at?” 

“Why are you shirtless in my room?” The fae quirked an eyebrow while gesturing with her eyes to his bare chest. 

“This is my house, I may do as I please.” He stared at her with his blue eyes. 

“I don’t appreciate it in my room,” she growled out.

“Well, sorry princess.” He threw his hands up in a joking manner.

“Don’t call me that!” I jumped off the balcony and pushed past him into my open room. The white walls were a comfort to her, the many windows that she had in her room were always opened, come rain or shine. There wasn’t much in her room, a single bed pushed up against the center wall with a desk off in the corner near one of the windows. 

“I’m sorry, Aine.” Tarquin re-entered her room a few paces behind her. 

“Why did you come in here anyway?” Aerwyna was already done with the playful interaction. 

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You seemed upset when I shut down your talk of the ocean earlier.” 

“I’m not upset about the topic being shut down.” The fae walked over to her bed and threw herself onto the light blue covers. “I’m upset about being trapped here.” Her shoulders sagged under her large sigh. “I want to go explore the world, I want to see the other courts, I want to know who I am!” Aerwyna pushed herself up and flipped around on her bed to stare at the High Lord. “Do you know what it's like to not know who you are or where you came from? I desire everyday to know and you won’t give me the chance to go and explore the world to find just that.” 

“I have sworn to protect you and to keep you in my sights at all times,” Tarquin’s voice was calm but still filled with a rage only Aerwyna could point out. “You will not leave those borders unless I do.” 

“Then leave! Go somewhere!” Aerwyna flayed her arms around. 

“I’m not going to leave my court because some bratty fae wants to go explore the world and find who she is.” Tarquin walked quietly to my door. “I was going to invite you with me past your check point, but now consider the offer off the table.” 

Aerwyna watched as the High Lord left her room in a calm rage. Even with the sunshine pouring into the room, it suddenly felt cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am writing this story while listening to the Moana soundtrack. I am a child at heart.
> 
> Hopefully you like this chapter just as much as the last! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	3. Darkness

The week passed in a blur or commotion, crowds and sea water. Aerwyna didn’t talk much after the fight she had with Tarquin. People were lucky if they got a simple ‘hi’ or ‘yes’ from her. Tarquin didn’t seem to pay her any attention. He made sure that she was alive and breathing before casting her aside and focusing on hsi court. 

The day came were the High Lord and High Lady of the Night court would finally arrive. The palace servants were filled with anticipation, wanting everything to be perfect they scurried around the building checking every corner, every crook and every cranny that they could reach. 

While the people of summer walked around with happiness pouring out of their souls, a darkened Aerwyna sat on her balcony railing, one foot hung off the rail and draped above the sand covered ground. Most fae would be scared to sit on the rail, let alone drape one leg over the railing and not the safe side.

A blanket of darkness laid over the Summer Court. What an entrance, Aerwyna rolled her eyes before leaping off the balcony. Several people gasped at the sight, but the awaiting Tarquin and Varian just shook their heads. The weird blue wings of her caught her in time to gentle lay her feet onto the cement floor. 

Rhysand appeared out of shadows and mist, along with Feyre, and the rest of their court. Aerwyna gave a small curtsy to the High Lord and Lady. She was followed by slight bows from both Tarquin and Varian. 

“You could have at least worn a skirt,” Varian muttered to Aerwyna. Her elbow soon followed his words. The prince grunted as the bone dug into his ribs. 

“Enough,” Tarquin snapped his fingers at the two before walking down the steps and greeting one of his fellow High Lord friends. He and Rhysand grasped forearms while exchanging some greeting that Aerwyna could not hear. Instead of hearing their greeting, Aerwyna heard the splash of a dolphin breaching and reentering the salt water; the bubbling of the colorful fish that dwelled far beneath the surface of the lapping waves; the call of the seagulls soaring over and the flapping of their wings.

“Set you feet on the ground,” Varian elbowed the now floating fae in the ribs, pay back but also a warning. Frustrated now, Aerwyna set her feet on the floor and stalked off the cement steps. 

“You all know Varian, some more than others,”a wicked smile spread across Amren’s lips. “And this is Aerwyna.” Tarquin went from gesturing to Varian to her. “Some of you may have seen her sneaking around the palace, but we thought that an official meeting would be ideal this time.”  
~ ~ ~

The first thing that Rhysand noticed about Aerwyna was her eyes. It’s not everyday that he saw someone with violet eyes. Not black, but violet. There was some familiarity to the way she stood, the way she stayed silent. He just couldn't quite put a pin on it. 

A low rumble of a laugh filled his chest as he watched Aerwyna elbow Varian in the ribs before pushing him towards the area that Amren stood in. 

“What are you laughing at?” Feyre walked up behind Rhysand. 

“Aerwyna, she just elbowed Varian before shoving him towards Amren.” Rhysand pointed over at the female who hovered over the ground. 

“Her wings are strange,” Feyre;s head tilted in confusion and curiosity. 

“They really are.” Rhysand muttered while following Feyre’s action and staring at the female at an angel. 

“Aerwyna is a strange fae, I know.” Tarquin clasped Rhysand on the shoulder. “Sorry, I was walking by and happened to hear you two talking.” 

“Where did she come from anyway?” Rhysand didn’t seem to mind the hand on his shoulder as his mind was focused on Aerwyna and who she was. 

“No clue. She was handed over to my father and was sworn to protect her at all cost. I swore the same.” Tarquin’s blue eyes locked on the still hovering fae. She was always a mystery to the court, but also to him. He’s always wondered where she came from and where those dark shadows came form. She was a happy spirit filled with a dark magic that made up her being. Aerwyna never let that darkness define her, the fae would never let something out of her control define who she was. “She’s our age, you know? Just a few months younger than you and me.” The High Lord removed his hand from Rhysand’s shoulder and let both his arms slack at his side. 

“She is?” 

“Yes.” 

“I would have never guessed.” 

“Yeah, no one would have. Well, I have some work to attend to. If you need anything, you can ask Varian or Aerwyna or one of the servants for help. Also, feel free to ask Aerwyna for a ‘tour’ of the ocean and the many creatures living in the waters. She’s come to know just about all of them.” Tarquin shrugged his shoulders before bidding a final farewell to the High Lord and Lady. 

The two mates turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders before walking forward.   
~ ~ ~

“Don’t be afraid,” the High Lord knelt before her, holding out his dark skinned hand. “You have to try at some point.” Aerwyna looked up at him with her big doe eyes. Tears of fear filled her eyes while she shook her head. “Aerwyna, I will not let you go back inside until you try again.” 

“What if I fail?” 

“Then you get up and try again. Don’t ever let your failures stop you from trying again.” He extended his hand out further. Aerwyna shook her head again. “Aerwyna, try.” Finally figuring out that the High Lord wouldn’t leave her alone, she started to flap her silky wings. “That’s it,”the High Lord whispered softly. Aerwyna’s eyes were tightly shut, but she could feel her feet leave the ground. “You’re doing it, Aerwyna!”The smile on the High Lord’s lips could be heard.

The High Lord was indeed smiling and he was filled with pride at the sight of the fae in the air. He didn’t think that her wings would be able to hold her weight, so when Aerwyna was lifted from the ground by her light weighted wings, he was filled with pride and happiness. This precious thing that had come into his life was starting to spread her wings and evolve into who she was truly meant to be.

“I’m so proud of you, Aerwyna!” And she truly felt his pride in her and she never let herself forget that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter before work and now I’m posting it before work. So hopefully it’s not that rough. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Till next time. 
> 
> -Azriel’s Mate


	4. It's Time

The world floated close to her and then far away from her feet. A constant battle of being at the right height and conserving energy. Piles of sand sunk at the weight of Aerwyna’s body as she finally touched ground. 

Annoyance consumed Aerwyna as she tapped her foot under the sand piles. Rhysand, the shadowsinger and army general were supposed to have already met her at the shore. Maybe they got lost? Or didn’t know where on the shore? No, Aerwyna told them she would meet them on the shore right as soon as you walked out of the palace entrance. 

Aerwyna didn’t have to wake up an hour earlier than usual, she chose to in order to shore the males the many sea creatures that she knew. She blew out a breath through her nose, preparing to go back to bed. 

The sun was already beginning it’s ascent into the sky, but it was just barely breaking the horizon line. Pinks, blues and oranges filled the sky as the sun finally broke the line and showed a quarter of its face. 

Aerwyna was prepared to go on her flight alone. “Wait!” Rhysand yelled out from behind Aerwyna, the shadowsinger and general following close behind. The female faced them and stared them down with narrow eyes. “I’m sorry, we forgot what time we were meeting you.” The three were out of breath by the time they reached the fae. 

All she did was roll her eyes at them before turning around and faced the ocean. 

A sea breeze blew onto the three. The very feel of it brightened Aerwyna up. Her wings rose from behind her, spreading out to their true width. This was the only indication that she gave to the males that she was still going to show them the animals. 

Rhysand, Azriel and Cassian all followed Aerwyna and unfolded their wings, preparing for flight. 

“Is there anything that we should be aware of?” Rhysand asked before they started their journey. 

“Watch out for breaching animals,” Aerwyna muttered before pushing herself off the ground lightly. Her silky wings caught her instantly, letting her hover above the sea shore. With a smile on her face and without warning, Aerwyna closed her legs together and pushed herself out and over the ocean. 

Different shades of blue blurred below her as she sped along. As every morning, Aerwyna plunged her hand into the water as she went along. Little fish tried and failed to keep up with her as she went along. 

“Those were simple fish, as I call them. There are different kinds within them, but who has the time to identify them when you have so much to explore!” Aerwyna yelled out behind her and to the side of her. Baffled that Rhysand was able to keep up with her speed, she tried and failed to go faster.

A large dark blue and grey barnacle covered body appeared below the group of four. Aerwyna shifted to the left, not large enough for the three males to notice, but enough to be out of the way of the whale startings it's breach. The creature pushed itself up and jumped out of the ocean. A yelp emerged out of two of the three males. Aerwyna giggled. 

Rough skin scratched the Aerwyna’s hand as she dragged her palm across the whale’s side. The fae moved herself higher once she finished petting the whale and let the creature fall back into the ocean with a splash. 

“Thanks for the warning,” Rhysand wiped the water from his now awake face. 

“Getting wet is the best part,” Aerywna’s lips moved to the side in a crooked grin. “Don’t be late next time.” 

“Oh, you did this to teach us a lesson did you?” The High Lord chidded while moving closer to the female. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Who knows?” A rush of air brushed against Aerwyna’s body as she fell backwards, and caught herself before plummeting into the water. 

Each time the males gawked at a new creature, Aerwyna giggled at them. It confused her how these males had never seen some of the creature that existed in the ocean. Most of them were surprised by the sharks and killer whales, but didn’t seemed fazed at all by the colorful coral reef fish. While all the other two males seemed to be interested in the sea creatures, Rhysand always seemed to be staring at Aerwyna. Each time she raised her eyes to the High Lord, he would quickly avert his eyes and stare at into nothing. I’m not that dumb. Aerwyna thought. You have to be stealthier than that. 

By the time the group returned to the palace, breakfast was already cooked and being served. Rhysand took his place next to Feyre and the other two males filled seats next to their court members. Aerwyna placed herself next to Tarquin as always and laughed at Varian who sat next to Amren. The prince snuck a vulgar gesture to her across the table before Tarquin could stop him. She returned the gesture. 

At the feel of a sea breeze, Aerwyna raised her head ever so slightly and enjoyed every second of the smell and feeling of water sprinkling her face. While the rest of the group talked amongst each other, Aerwyna stayed silent and stared out of the table and at the ocean. 

It took a lot to talk Tarquin into letting them have breakfast outside and on the pier hut they had. But Aerwyna won and Tarquin agreed to allow breakfast and only breakfast to be served in the specific location that she pressed for. While the rest of the meals were to be served in the formal dining room. Meaning she had to wear a gown. She growled when she was told that she would have to wear them. Tarquin just waved her off and told her maids to make sure that she wore them. This loosed another growl. 

“What will you and your court do today?” Tarquin pushed aside his semi empty plate of fruit and waffles.

“Relax,” Feyre leaned back in her chair, done with her plate as well. 

“Try surfing,” Cassian placed his hands behind his head, trying to pose as someone who was cool. Nesta punched his side in response. 

“Discover more creatures,” Azriel’s shadows flickered around him before dimming in light and lowering their shields. 

“Spend the day with Varian,” Amren inspected her hands, none of them questioned what she meant by that. It was implied by the expression that the prince whole on his face. 

“Relax as well,” Rhysand placed a hand on Feyre’s thigh before leaning back and watching the ocean ripple. 

“Well, I know someone who can you Cassian and Azriel.” Tarquin’s eyes slid over to Aerwyna who paid no attention to the conversation. “Aine,” the High Lord tapped her shoulder. She flinched at stared at the High Lord. 

“What?” Aerwyna was utterly confused and she wore it on her features even if she didn’t want to. 

“You’re to help Cassian and Azriel today. One wants to learn how to surf, the other wants to explore the ocean.” 

The female scrunched her nose and blinked her eyes several times. “Why do you want to surf?” Cassian just laughed at her expression, but Tarquin didn’t. “It’s gross.” 

“And why is it gross?” The Illyrian leaned forward inclining Aerwyna to explain. 

“It’s not gross in the season of germs or anything, it’s just you are out in the surf of the ocean, but you aren’t exploring the many colorful things in the water. You’re completely missing all of it. It’s a whole new world down there and you're missing it.” 

“Aerwyna, just teach him how to surfer.” Tarquin rubbed the space between his brows. 

Why was he so annoyed with her lately? She’s always been like this, but he’s suddenly becoming annoyed with it. Why? 

“I never said I wouldn’t.” Aerwyna huffed a breath before excusing herself and leaving the wooden pier. 

What is wrong with him? Aerwyna walked across the shore and let the little waves wash over her feet as she moved. He’s never been like this before. What does he know that I don’t? Aerwyna clenched her jaw. You can’t hide anything from me, Tarquin. Aerwyna sighed and stretched out her claws. She hasn’t used her Daemati skills in a while. She promised to never use them in fear of ripping someone’s brain apart. 

Aerwyna was finally ready to break that promise. She needed to know the truth and Tarquin knew just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, I apologize for that. Hopefully the next update will be longer! 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	5. Hard Truths

Rhysand watched Aerwyna with slit for eyes. The fae stood on the shore, letting each wave hit her legs. Her hands twitched at her sides; she was concentrating on something, but what? 

The High Lord took a breath and moved forward out of his hiding spot. Deciding not to ruin any of his shoes, he went barefoot too. Each step he took brought a look of disgust on his face. Why was sand so annoying? Whenever one of his foots lifted he would shake it off only to step back once again in the grains of rock. 

“Aerwyna,” Rhysand stood behind the fae. “Aerwyna,” he didn’t want to touch her, but it seemed to be the only way to bring her out of the trance that she was in. His hand made contact with the little skin showing on her shoulder. She immediately jumped at his touch and stepped out of it. 

Aerwyna rounded on Rhysand with a raised fist. Most people look at Aerwyna and think that she is helpless and brainless since she always fights every battle and never has any intelligent comments to add in a conversation. No one knows that she is actually trained in combat, thanks to Varian, and she’s been trained how to use her dark magic, thanks to Tarquin. No one knows that both Tarquin and Varian have trained her to be in command of a legion of soldiers if need be. She was stronger than anyone believed. 

“Oh,” she muttered at the sight of the defensive High Lord. “It’s just you.” Her body relaxed and her arm slackened at her side. “Did you need something?”

“No, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were just standing there in a daze.” He lowered his defenses and stared at this mysterious fae. The more he stared at her, the more he saw similarities in her features. Violet eyes, a long, but slim jaw as well as a sharp jawline, and dark, wavy hair. The only real difference in her facial features were the freckles that were sprinkled across her cheek bones and her nose. 

“Rhysand?” Aerwyna tilted her head and stared at the High Lord that was staring right at her, unmoving. 

“I apologize,” he backed up from the female. “I must be on my way. Good luck with Cassian and Azriel today.” He called out to the now confused fae. 

Something inside his chest tugged at his heart. A knot was forming in his stomach and it grew tighter as he walked with purpose to the summer court High Lord. He had to know, he had to know why she looked so similar to him, why she had the same darkness spilling out of her body, and where in the world she came from. 

“Rhysand!” She called out, but Rhysand kept walking. He wasn’t going to look back. 

~ ~ ~

Aerwyna watched as Rhysand walked away, each step was a struggle for him in the sand. She started to feel more of a freak at the sight of the High Lord walking away from her like that. Aerwyna quickly shoved that thought aside and didn’t even give it a chance to fester. 

Cassian, Nesta and Azriel all came running out to the shore line. Aerwyna caught a glimpse of Morrigan, but she didn’t join the others on the shoreline. Instead she took a place under an umbrella and set to laying out a towel before laying herself on top of it. 

“Nesta wanted to join us.” Cassian slung an arm over Nesta’s shoulder, only to have it shoved off. Aerwyna just nodded her head. 

“You two are going to need boards. Head on over to the little shed over there and pick one out.” Aerwyna pointed to a wooden shed that stood near the palace. The two jumped into motion, Cassian obviously the more excited of the two. She turned her attention to Azriel. “You’re going to want to be in clothes that you’re okay with getting wet.” He gave Aerwyna a quick nod before she fixed her bikini top. She turned her attention back to the two who were now making their way back with boards in hand. 

With a call to magic, Aerwyna brought forth the board that she used to use for surfing. It stood, stabbed into the sand to stay upright, to the right of her. The board was painted with black swirls and various blue swirls with few white stars painted here and there. “Okay, so I’m going to get you two started and then,” she turned her attention over to Azriel who stood in knee length shorts and a black shirt. “I will get to you.” When she turned back to Cassian, he had striped off his shirt and now stood with a puffed up chest. Nesta just rolled her eyes and adjusted her black tank. At least she has the common sense to wear a top. Aerwyna thought before yanking her board out of the ground and wading through the water. 

Before long, Aerwyna laid stomach first onto the board and used her arms to pull herself out. Cassian and Nesta followed her movements. Once Aerwyna deemed themselves far enough out, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her board sunk a little below sea level at the shift of weight. Again, Cassian and Nesta followed. 

“So, the waves are entirely big at the moment, but their enough. The only real way you’re going to learn is if you get out there and just do it. You have to feel for the right moment to stand. Like so,” Aerwyna laid herself down once more, pulled herself out of the way of Cassian and Nesta. She caught movement and took up the oncoming wave. She pointed herself in the direction of the shore, stood up and dropped herself down into the wave and coasted her way in. No fancy move or anything, just a simple ride. 

Aerwyna leapt off the board and thanked the cauldron that she didn’t have her wings out. The two faes out in the ocean gave a small clap before watching for a wave of their own. Aerwyna stood on the beach and watched as Cassian took up a wave and wiped out in an instance. She winced at the sound of water and skin clashing at a fast speed. 

“This is going to take longer than I thought,” Azriel nodded his head in agreeance. 

After several wipe outs, Aerwyna’s stomach hurt from laughing. Nesta attempted a few times, but she found that she could stand up and keep her balance for only a short amount of time before she wiped out and she didn’t like that. At least her time up was longer than Cassian’s. 

A silent laugh came from Azriel as he continued to watch his brother wipe out. 

“Okay, now you,” Aerwyna turned her attention to Azriel. “Now, you wanted to see more creatures.” 

He nodded his head.

“Then let’s go.” Aerwyna summoned her wings and pushed herself off the ground. “We’re going to fly out to the surf and from there I hope your wings are okay in water.” 

“They are.” 

“Then let’s do this.” Azriel pushed up into the air with her. 

~ ~ ~

“Tarquin,” Rhysand called from the threshold of the High Lord’s office. 

“Yes, Rhysand?” Tarquin looked up from the report in front of him and stared at the High Lord. 

“What can you tell me about Aerwyna?” 

“Not much, why?” Tarquin set down his pen and interlaced his fingers before setting his chin atop them. 

“There I something about her that just feels… familiar.” Rhysand took a step into the office. 

“What about her feels familiar?” Tarquin drew in his eyebrows before gesturing to one of the white padded chairs set in front of his wooden desk. 

Rhysand gladly took up the empty chair. He leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. “That’s the thing, Tarquin. I’m not sure, but whenever I look at her it feels that way. Like I’ve known her all my life, like she’s somehow apart of my life.” 

Tarquin released a sigh before dropping his hands. “The only things I know about her is her age and her magic.” 

“Well, what’s her age and magic?” Rhysand sat up in his chair. 

“She’s five hundred and thirty six years old.” Tarquin watched as Rhysand’s face slightly changed in awe. “Her magic includes daemati, winnowing, summoning wings, and a darkness that she hides deep within herself.” Tarquin sat back in his chair, watching as Rhysand slowly put the pieces together and begin to shake his head. 

“No, that can’t be right. No,” Rhysand pushed himself out of the chair. “No, you’re playing with me.” 

“Go and ask her for yourself if you don’t believe me.” Tarquin threw up his hands. “She might not tell you the age thing because she doesn’t want anyone knowing how old she is.” The High Lord set down his hands. 

“I don’t believe this.” Rhysand turned to leave the room. 

“Well, believe it. Just, go ask her for yourself.” Tarquin sighed while rubbing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	6. Questions

Azriel stared in awe as a tiny seahorse passed in front of him. The goggles that Aerwyna had winnowed out to them sat nicely on his face. Aerwyna skimmed along the coral reefs with her hair billowing behind her with each moment she made. The waves that had once existed in her hair were nowhere to be seen as she moved in the water. 

While Azriel stayed near the surface of the water, Aerwyna pushed herself further down the small trench that was lined with color coral. Fishes swam around the two figures as if they didn’t exist. Some fish even swam up to Azriel’s wings and hid in the folds of the black membrane. 

Aerwyna giggled at the sight of the colorful fish within the shadowsinger’s dark wings. After hours under the water, Aerwyna surfaced and flung her head behind her. Her arms circled at her sides as she waited for the shadowsinger to surface. The sun was close to being in the middle of the sky. Eleven o’clock. It had to be. They had spent three hours out in the open ocean. 

Azriel surfaced with his hair flat against his forehead. 

“We have to go,” Aerwyna looked at the soaking shadowsinger. His shirt clung to every muscle on his biceps and chest. She didn’t even stare. “It’s almost noon and everyone will be wondering where we are soon.” He nodded his head. Aerwyna looked around for a flat surface to stand and summon her wings, to no avail. 

“Do you need help?” Azriel asked behind the female. 

A sigh escaped her lips before she nodded her head. Azriel moved closer to her and placed one arm behind her back and reached the other under the water to put under her knees. She didn’t make any noise or squeal when Azriel picked up and launched into the skies. The wave that once existed in her hair came back as the salt water dried in her hair. 

When the two landed on the shore they were already dry. Rhysand stood waiting for on the shore with his arms crossed over his chest. Aerwyna didn’t pay him any head, but Azriel walked up to him immediately while Aerwyna turned her attention back out to the ocean and saw Cassian still attempting surfing with Nesta out with him. 

“Aerwyna,” the female turned around at the sound of Rhysand’s voice. “Can I speak with you?”

“About what?” The female tilted her head. 

“Just to talk,” Rhysand shrugged his shoulders while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark shorts. 

Aerwyna narrowed her eyes at the High Lord. 

“Trust me,” he offered a warm smile. 

Every part of her body tensed. She didn’t trust easily, especially since everyone seems to hide information from her, especially the information about her. 

“Please,” he tilted his head. 

“Fine, but if you ask any questions or mention anything I’m not okay with, I’m leaving.” She looked at him challenging. 

“Agreed.” 

“And I choose where we talk.” She lifted her chin. 

“Lead the way,” Rhysand gestured for her to start. 

Aerwyna summoned her wings and launched herself up. She heard the beating of Rhysand’s wings over her own as he followed. Members of the Summer Court turned their gaze upwards when the shadows of the two winged faes sored over them. Most didn’t pay the two any heed, newcomers to the court stood in complete awe of the flying fae. 

Aerwyna looked down for a brief moment and saw three kids trying to race her shadow. A smile bloomed on her face as the children continued to laugh while she slowed down enough for them to win. They each took turns basking in the glory of the win before turning up and waving at Aerwyna. She offered a small wave before picking up speed once more. 

“You do that often, don’t you?” Rhysand flew close to her side, but still had to scream him question. 

“Kids are so funny about those who can fly. And if they wanted to race me, who am I to deny them that?” She pushed herself fast and was soon flying in front of Rhysand. Something told her that he let her get in front of him. Something told her a lot of things about the High Lord. Since the moment he arrived here he had been watchingher, observing and wondering. He stared at her like she was some foreign object to him and he was trying to figure out what she is and where she’s from. All of them questions that she had about herself. 

A soft quiet meadow, that’s where Aerwyna chose. She loved the purple flowers that bloomed there along with the orange and yellow ones that stood amongst the tall grass and swaying dandelions. Her hair shifted to her right side as she stood basking in the breeze and sunlight. It was only then that she realized she was still wearing her bathing suit. Her cheeks flushed pink. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge,” Rhysand chuckled behind her. Aerwyna stilled wrapped her wings around her in hopes that they would cover some things. 

“Okay, what is is that you wanted to talk to me about?” She whirled on the High Lord. 

“So fast how your mood can change,” Rhysand chuckled before finding a small boulder nearby and taking a seat. 

“Just, tell me what you want to talk about?”Aerwyna walked up to him and crossed her arms. 

Rhysand let out a loud sigh before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. “Aerwyna, I wanted to speak with you about well, you.” Aerwyna quirked an eyebrow. 

“Well, you aren’t going to learn much, considering I don’t know anything about myself.” The female turned on him and started to walk away from him. 

“Please, just entertain me.” Rhysand stood and outstretched his hands.

“So, I’m just entertainment to you-” 

“No, Aerwyna,” Rhysand winnowed in front of the female. “There is just something about you that is familiar and I want to get to know you.” He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Please.” 

Aerwyna stared at Rhysand. She knew exactly what he was talking about, cause she felt the same way.” 

She released a sigh. “What questions do you have?” 

She could have sworn Rhysand brightened up with a large smile. “Please don’t be mad, but I must know, how old are you?” 

Aerwyna clenched her jaw at the question. “Why do you need to know?” 

“I’ll explain the reason to you as soon as you answer.” Rhysand tilted his head. 

“Five hundred and thirty six.” She snapped her jaw together and the sound of her teeth clapping together echoed in Rhysand’s ears. 

Something started to snap in Rhysand. 

“Okay, what is your magic?” 

“These are stupid-” 

“Please, Aerwyna, please.” The High Lord of the Night Court was begging Aerwyna. Begging. 

“Winnowing-” Aerwyna raised a finger “-daemati-” another finger “-summoning wings-” another “-darkness.” 

It snapped. “Why does Tarquin call you Aine?” He tilted his head. 

“He believes I’m more than what I am.” Aerwyna stepped out of his grasp. 

“You are,” Rhysand stepped forward. 

“No, I’m not,” Aerwyna almost yelled. “I am simply me and that’s all I’ll ever be.” She growled at him. “I’m going back.” Aerwyna turned on him and got ready to push herself into the sky. 

“What if I told you that I could help you with who you are?” Aerwyna stopped and listened. “I can go through your memories and find ones that could help discover who you are.” 

“Why are you so interested in me?” Aerwyna called over her shoulder. 

“Because, there is something about you that is familiar. Something that I haven’t felt in awhile.” I could hear his desperation. He wants to know whatever it is badly. 

“I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Thanksgiving to those who celebrate! I hope everyone had an amazing weekend!   
> Till next time!   
> -Azriel’s Mate


	7. Claws

Aerwyna paced around her room biting her nails and running her hands through her hair. Rhysand’s words and ideas raced around her mind. She could easily give in and have him search her memories and find her true self, or she could deny his offer for good and stay in the darkness of her mind forever. Sometimes not knowing was better. 

The female sat herself down on her bed, gripping the bed post so hard that her knuckles turned white. I could easily give in, Aerwyna ran her hands through her hair once more. She wanted to know who she was and where she came from, because knowing where you’re from is a part of who you are, right? 

She wanted to know, she desperately wanted to know everything about her. Where she’s from, who her parents are, why they gave her away and why they gave her to the Summer Court and not any other court. 

“Aine,” Aerwyna dropped her hands and looked up at Tarquin standing in her doorway. Her hair cascaded down her face and draped over her knees. “Are you okay?” He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to Aerwyna. 

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” She tried her best to look like she wasn’t just pacing around her room and biting her nails like crazy. 

“Because, I can tell that you are frazzled, that you can’t stop thinking about something.” Tarquin moved and sat next to her on the bed. Aerwyna shifted herself and faced him while bringing both legs under her body. “I know you, Aerwyna. Something is bothering you, you can tell me. You know this.” 

“Can I though?” Her voice was a low whisper. “You’ve never really given me a reason to trust you.” 

“Yes, I have. Aine, I’ve given you a place to stay, we’ve helped you when your magic has drowned you in a sea of darkness, I’ve shown you love like no other. You can trust me.” Tarquin reached out, but Aerwyna scooted back. “Aine,” Tarquin pulled his hand back. “You can trust me.” Aerwyna just stared at him. “Aerwyna,” a shiver ran through the female. Tarquin never said her full name, and when he did, it wasn’t said lightly. “You can trust me.” Tarquin’s blue eyes looked right into Aerwyna’s. A storm was starting to brew in them. 

“Just, leave please.” Aerwyna breathed out before turning head attention to the wall to the right of her. She closed her eyes. 

“Fine, Aerwyna.” Tarquin stood from the bed. “I’ll leave.” All Aerwyna could hear was the sound of his footsteps leaving the room. 

Aerwyna jumped from her bed and closed the door softly and locked it before turning back around and inspecting her room. She quickly ran to her balcony doors and reached to shut them, but the view of the ocean at sunset was beautiful. Breathtaking. The light danced along the rippling surfaces, the few animals breached, their wet skin glistened in the sunlight. Shaking her head, she drew both doors shut and locked them. 

The claws reeling and swirling inside of her wanted so badly to leave, to reach out and touch something. She obliged them, just this once, but this time she controlled who they went to. 

Rhysand. Her claws gently ran down the beautifully made wall in the High Lord’s mind. Rhysand. 

Aerwyna? His own claws reached her mind and they gently ran down her own wall. 

Aerwyna placed her back against the balcony door and slid down the door. Her breath picked up and hitched. 

I want to know who I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!  
> Till next time!  
> -Azriel's Mate


	8. Who I am

Aerwyna let out a loud sigh. She was ready to find out who she was, but her nerves were on fire. Leaving the doors locked in her room, she winnowed out and into the chilled night. She needed fresh air, but she also didn’t want anyone going into her room to discover her gone. 

Her body flew against the wind she already knew there would be knots in her hair since she didn’t bother to braid it before winnowing out. She would just deal with the consequences once she got back. All she needed now was to fly, how far and where to didn’t matter. She just needed to fly. 

The ocean moved beneath her, what was once light by sunlight was now lit by the silver moonlight. The creatures living within were now starting to slow their movement in preparations for the night coming. She clenched her jaw and continued to move forward. She wanted this, she wanted to know who she was, but there was something inside of her that was fighting. It was fighting this idea of finding herself. She had lived so long in the dark, why should she want to leave that comfort now? Why would she want to live in the light now? 

She shook her head. She needed to know, it was time to uncover everything, it was time to uncover her past. Her life. 

~ ~ ~

Cassian stood by the balcony doors and Azriel stood by the doors leading to her room. Feyre and Rhysand stood near Aerwyna as she sat on her bed. Aerwyna slowly closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. 

Rhysand knelt before Aerwyna and placed a hand on her knee. “It won’t hurt as long as you don’t panic.” No one had been in Aerwyna’s mind, not because she wouldn’t let anyone, but because she hadn’t met another fae with daemati. 

“Yes, I know that.” Her eyes shot open. Violet eyes met violet eyes. “It’s not that, Rhysand.” She shook off his hand before pulling both her legs up to her chest. The bed groaned with her movements. “I’ve spent so long not knowing who I am. Am I really ready to leave that darkness, to leave that headspace and clear everything up in my life?” She ran her fingers through her hair before taking them out and letting it cascade down her face and shoulders. 

“You are. You’re strong enough to do this.” Rhysand moved to sit by her. 

“How do you know that? You don’t even know me.” She turned her attention to the High Lord. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Rhysand smiled at her. 

“You’re crazy,” Aerwyna shook her head. 

“So I’ve been told,” he glanced at Feyre who just shook her head with a smile on her lips. 

“Okay then,” Aerwyna bit her lip and let out a heavy sigh. She clicked her tongue. “Let’s do this.” Aerwyna swallowed hard. “I’ve never hard anyone in my mind before, you’re the first. So mind the cobwebs when you get in there.” 

Rhysand let out a small chuckle. “I’ll try not to disturb them too much.” 

Aerwyna chuckled before letting herself fall back onto her bed. Her hands landed atop her stomach. 

“You don’t have to lay down,” Rhysand had a smile on his face. 

“I know,” Aerwyna said, her eyes fluttered shut and her walls fell. “Get in and get out. Just bring my memories forth, no laundering.” 

“Agreed,” Rhysand’s claws slowly slid out and started their trek through Aerwyna’s memories. 

~ ~ ~

Rhysand took several steps forward while Aerwyna stood in the back. She didn’t dare follow. Not through the scape of her own memories. 

He followed down a path made of cement that turned into a long hardwood floor covered in a red rug. The rug was familiar to Rhysand. He’d seen it before, without a shadow of a doubt. The sound of a woman screaming filled the hall that Rhysand was now walking down. The house was filled with little light say for one room that had light pouring out from the cracked door. 

Rhysand neared the door, the screaming got louder and the voices coming from the room were filled with happiness and cheer. It was a happy time, a happy memory. He went to push open the door and that’s when the screaming stopped and a small cry started. He pushed open the door. 

A small bundle squirmed and cried in the arms of one of the nurses in the room. It was small, fragile. “It’s a girl,” the nurse turned her smile from the small bundle and looked to the women panting on the bed. Rhysand turned his head and saw his mother smiling. His breath hitched right before her screamings began again. 

Two minutes later, there was another screaming child. “It’s a boy,” the nurse announced. His father approached that nurse and took up the child wrapped in a soft, light blue blanket. He didn’t pay any mind to the bundle that his mother now held. 

“Rhysand,” his father murmured the name to the small bundle in his arms. His mother turned her attention to his father and smiled. Proud, she was oh so proud of the children she brought into this world. 

“Ayleth and Rhysand.” She said while smiling down at the bundle in her arms before smiling at the bundle in his father’s hands. 

“Yes,” he said in a hushed tone, almost like he knew it wasn’t going to be true.   
Mist arose and the memory shifted. 

A small, sleeping child was handed over to his father before he winnowed away. The Summer Court palace came into view and so did a man. The High Lord. The High Lord of the Night Court ran over to the Summer High Lord and handed the child to him. He took the child into his arms with care and gentleness.

“Protect her with your life, don’t let anyone know that she belongs to the night court. If anyone finds out, hide her. Get her out of here. Keep her alive. No one can know that she is mine.” He sounded scared, terrified. 

“What’s her name?” The High Lord asked. 

“Whatever you call her. A new name is what she needs right now.” A pause. “A new life.” 

Another memory shift. Rhysand backed up and hit an invisible wall. His father just gave her away. Without a second thought. Why? Why would he be so afraid for her life? His own daughter? 

Aerwyna raced down the halls of the palace, her hair a knotted mess behind her. The High Lord of Summer chased after her, with his mate on his tail. The hall was filled with laughter as the game ensued. Servants jumped to the sides of the hall walls when the rushed by. Aerwyna was a fit of giggles as she slid across the hardwood and landed on her side. The High Lord and his mate rushed to her side, concern was written all across their faces, but Aerwyna was laughing. 

Another shift. 

Aerwyna jumped off the harbor and landed with a splash. Her hair billowed above her as her small body entered the large body of water. The High Lord jumped in next to her. There was a shared connection between the two; they both loved the ocean. 

The memory continued to show the two swimming through the ocean, both staring in awe at the life that lived beneath the waters surface. A life that no one paid any mind to because no one could see it. 

Another shift. 

Aerwyna stared at the door with the light pooling out from the bottom. Screaming. There was so much screaming. A baby cry emerged, but the screaming continued. Tears welled in Aerwyna’s eyes, something cleaved apart in her. She felt a few emotion, a new kind of feeling. Minutes later, two nurses rushed out of the room, one carried a tiny bundle and two healers rushed in after them. The high Lord came out seconds later, tears were running down his face. Aerwyna just shook her head before turning around and running. She didn’t know where, she just ran. 

Her hair blew in the breeze as she sat atop a boulder on the sea shore. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she sat with her knees to her chest. No, no that didn’t happen. No, no she would wake up tomorrow and the lady of summer would be standing there, smiling and ready to greet her. 

Something built up inside her, something dark and dangerous. She didn’t care what it was, she unleashed it upon the world. 

Darkness enveloped the world and she couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t rein it in. Not like she cared. 

“Aerwyna!” Her voice rang through the darkness that settled over the world like a veil. “Aerwyna!” She didn’t budge, didn’t make to find the source of the sound. “Aerwyna, please!” 

The High Lord pushed through the darkness and soon fell upon her hunched over body. He didn’t know what to do other than sweeping her up into his arms and holding her close. “It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay.” He rocked her back and forth. “We’re going to be okay.” 

She believed him, because that’s all she had. 

Another shift. 

Rhysand felt his heart weighing heavy from all the emotions that Aerwyna had to go through, all the events she had to live through. All of it. 

Aerwyna walked along the seashore, her seafoam colored gown dragged along the sand. The wet sand squeezed it’s way between her toes with each step. She didn’t care. 

The sound of Tarquin’s wailing echoed down to her, she just shook her head. The kid was drowning himself again. He didn’t know how to control his magic, didn’t know how dangerous it really was. She shook her head because she didn’t know any differently when she first discovered her magic, the kid would learn. He would learn. Eventually. 

Another shift. 

She peaked her head around the corner. The Night Court High Lord terrified others, but Aerwyna didn’t see why. He wasn’t terrifying. He was just like anyone else. He was simply him. That’s all someone could be, in Aerwyna’s mind. But the High Lord of Summer’s warning still rung in her head. ‘Don’t come out, don’t make a sound. Stay hidden and stay safe.’ So she would, but she at least wanted to catch a glimpse at the High Lord.

He was cladded in black, black pants, black tunic. His violet eyes swept across the room and surveyed everything he spotted. His eyes quickly fell upon Aerwyna, she gasped before pushing away and running down the hall, up the stairs and back to her room. She pushed her back against her door once she shut it. Oh she would be in trouble once he left. Oh boy. 

“Rhysand,” he turned around and saw Aerwyna standing behind him. He had to take a double take, the Aerwyna from the memory still sat with her back to the door. “Enough.” She closed her eyes. “I’ve seen enough.” He nodded his head. 

~ ~ ~

Rhysand took his claws out, Aerwyna’s walls went back up and she launched up. Tears slid down her cheeks still, she quickly brushed them away. 

The two ran their fingers through their hair in confusion, anger, frustration. They didn’t quite believe what had been seen, but they didn’t quite think it was fake. 

“I need further proof before I go believing such things.” Aerwyna broke the silence first. Rhysand gawked at her. 

“You need further proof? Are you serious?” Rhysand stared at her in disbelief. 

“Yes, I’m not just going to go believe that we are siblings based off of my memories. I want to it through the eyes of one of the nurses there, or one of the healers set on sight. I want to see it through someone else's eyes.” She growled at the High Lord. 

“Then let’s go,” Rhysand pushed himself off the bed and stretched out a hand. 

“You’re kidding,” Aerwyna shook her head.

“No, I’m not. Let’s go,” he kept his hand out.

“I can’t, Tarquin-” 

“Doesn’t have any jurisdiction over you. All he has it that he has sworn to protect you and I can do that easily. I have every right to do that.” He puffed up his chest. 

“Even though I was supposedly born first?” She quirked an eyebrow. 

“I am considering myself the older brother in this moment. Now come on, we’re leaving.” His hand stay stretched out still. 

Aerwyna rolled her eyes. “Fine, but if Tarquin gets mad-” 

“I’ll defend you, show you what we saw.” 

Aerwyna puffed out a breath before taking Rhysand’s hand. He lifted herself off the bed and smiled. “Well, Aerwyna, you get to go home for the first time.”

“We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! I hope you like today's chapter!   
> Till next time!   
> -Azriel's Mate


	9. Heart-to-Heart

Rhysand couldn’t shake the memories he saw. Couldn’t shake the facts that were laid bare for him. He had a twin, he really had a twin. Whether she believed it or not, he had a twin, a sister. He had more family than he thought. Closer family. He didn’t just have a cousin anymore, he had a sister. 

Feyre walked up behind her mate standing by the balcony railing. He leaned heavily against it with his gaze turned toward the sea. The very sea that Aerwyna flew over each morning, but she was only allowed a certain distance each time. 

“You never told me what you saw,” she wrapped her arms around Rhysand’s right arm and laid her head on his shoulder. 

Feyre’s soft hand stroked down Rhysand’s walls before he allowed her access to the memory. Minutes later, Feyre stood staring blankly at the ocean. “Rhysand-” 

“She wants further proof.” He muttered. “I’m guessing she just doesn’t want to believe it.” He let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“I don’t blame her, but I wouldn’t be so concerned about that aspect. I would be concerned about why I was given to another family, another court.” Feyre drew her eyebrows together. 

“Something happened, something that drove both my mom and dad to give her away. I want to know what happened, I want to know why I didn’t get the chance to grow up with her, with my sister, with my twin. I want answers,” Rhysand growled the last part out. It was a feral sound that came out of his mouth. A noise that Feyre rarely heard anymore. 

“And we will find those, but for now we need to act like nothing happened. Tarquin can’t know we did this, can’t know our plans, can’t know any of it. He would lose his mind and never let us near her again. He has sworn to protect her after all.” Feyre rubbed Rhysand’s arm. “Come on, we need to get to bed.” Rhysand turned his gaze to his mate and gave her a faint smile. “Not for that reason,” she punched his arm before unwrapping her arms and walking back into the room. 

The skirt of her night gown swayed as she moved into the room. Rhysand quickly followed and swept her and that skirt up into his grasps before carrying her the rest of the way to bed. 

~ ~ ~

Aerwyna sat on the roof, her knees pulled up to her chest. A slight breeze whizzed past her and pulled her hair to the back. Tendrils of darkness seeped from her body and twisted and twirled around her. 

Lively laughter sounded from below and Aerwyna just stared in the direction of noise with slits for eyes. Young lovers, she thought while rolling her eyes. Always out at all times of the night. Disgusting. 

She heaved a sigh before setting her chin atop her knees. The memories still flowed in her mind. She had forgotten about Tarquin’s mom. She had forgotten how kind she was and how beautiful. Too beautiful for this world, apparently, because she was taken. Too young for a fae to pass, too young. 

And a brother. A brother for Cauldrons sake! Not only a brother, but a twin. None of it was making sense, it wasn’t adding up. The Night Court did make sense, but everything else was baffling. 

Proof, she needed proof. Finding one of the nurses who were in the room, a healer, one of the palace staff members, someone, anyone! She just needed proof, someone else’s eyes, perspective; once she got that, she would believe it. Once she saw through another pair of eyes, she would let herself cleave in two at the loses she had. Taken away from parents and ripped away from a brother was something she wouldn’t take lightly, if that was indeed what really happened. If it did, she would let herself mourn that girl that would have once been, the girl that lost all in the span of a single night. 

But, until she got that proof she would brush off the memories and continue life as usual. 

“Aerwyna?” She whipped around at the sound of her name coming from behind. Rhysand stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

“What do you want?” Her voice rose barely above a whisper. 

“I couldn’t sleep, and I don’t think you could either.” Aerwyna turned her head back around and watched the glittering water. 

“I don’t feel like talking to you.” She muttered out. 

“Fine, we won’t talk. We’ll just sit,” Rhysand made his way next to Aerwyna and sat down. She rolled her eyes and tucked her knees closer to her chest. Another breezed past by and shifted her hair. 

Rhysand was true to his word, he just sat there in silence. The laughter continued and Aerwyna grind her teeth together. 

“Are you okay?” Rhysand muttered beside her. 

“I’m fine,” she stopped. “I thought you said you weren't going to talk.” She gave him a sidelong glance.

“I wasn’t, but the sound you were making with your teeth was horrible. I had to make sure you were okay.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Aerwyna took her attention away from Rhysand and gazed back at the ocean. The moonlight danced along the rippling waves. “Do you think I will really be able to get out of here?” 

“Yes, as long as it is stated that you left of your own free will. That none of us stole you away or kidnapped you.” Aerwyna nodded her head. “You’re going to love Velaris.” 

“Velaris?” Aerwyna turned back to him and let her knees slightly fall. 

“Yes, Velaris City of Starlight. A city that I keep hidden from the world.” Rhysand readjusted himself. 

“Why?”

 

“It’s a precious place to me. A place that I will keep a secret from the evils of this world. A place that I and no one else will tell a soul about. And you must promise the same. You cannot speak of what you will see there. Not to anyone. It’s sacred to me and to the dreamers that live there.” Rhysand stared at Aerwyna with hard eyes. 

“I promise not to say a word about Velaris.” Her voice barely reached a whisper, but it was enough for Rhysand. Nothing more than simple words. 

“Good, if you do say anything, just know I will do anything to protect my city and the family within it.” She nodded her head.

“Do you think me leaving is being ungrateful?” 

Rhysand could see the fear and the sorrow that was building inside her. It was written all over her face. He knew that feeling all too well. 

“No.” She drew her eyebrows in. “It’s you showing them how grateful you are that they helped you get this far. Everything in your life was leading to this point, and they helped you get to this point. They helped you along this path that was always going to lead to this moment.” 

Aerwyna swallowed hard. “I’ve always dreamed of leaving this place. Always desired it. Now, that is about to happen, those feelings are fleeting.” She cast her gaze downward. 

“Why?” Rhysand tilted his head and stared at his sister. The idea of having another family member ,other than Mor, was still settling in to him. 

“It’s just the thought of leaving the people who raised me is... “ 

“Painful?” 

“Yes.” 

“I understand, but you can’t let that pain keep you back. There is so much out there for you to see!” Rhysand gestured wide with his hands. “And I want to be the one who shows you those beautiful places.” She couldn’t help but smile at him and his ridiculous notions. “So gear up, Aerwyna, because it’s going to be one wild ride.” He let out a small chuckle. 

“We still have to survive five more days here before we can leave.” She let out a sigh. 

“Oh, I have already figured that part out. Leave it up to me, I am a High Lord after all. We are always busy.” Rhysand winked at Aerwyna before standing up and reaching his hand out for her. 

“I’m going to stay up here a little longer. You go on down without me,” he quirked an eyebrow before nodding his head and winnowing off the roof. 

Aerwyna started off at the ocean once again. Pretty soon she wouldn’t see this view everyday. The thought weighed heavy on her heart, but the idea of not taking the chance and seeing the world beyond the Summer Court and the regret from not taking that chance weighed even more. 

She wouldn’t let herself feel that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right you guys, I'm not 100% sure I will be able to update anymore this year. Hopefully I will, but work is about to pick up big time! I'll try to post another chapter, I really will.   
> Until then!  
> -Azriel's Mate


	10. How Far I'll Go

Chapter 10- How Far I’ll Go 

Rhysand had seen that fear and sorrow on her face, had seen the raw emotion clearly written across her face. He knew those feelings all too well. Had felt it when his mother and sister were killed. He still had nightmares of what happened and the boxes that arrived… 

He shook his head. He wouldn’t think about it, not today. What would Aerwyna think when he told her what happened to their mother and younger sister, that she didn’t know about? Would she fly into a rage? Would she demand payback and finish off the last Tamlin and whatever line he could have follow? Would he allow her to do so? He shook his head again, they would cross that bridge when they get there. 

The sun slowly rose above the court, and illuminated the land. Rhysand was already up and standing out on the balcony. Feyre barely stirred in bed. He threw a smile over his shoulder at her. Hair cascaded down her face and pooled on top of the mattress. Beautiful, oh so beautiful. He slowly made his way back into the room where he brushed aa few strands away from her forehead before planting a soft kiss there. She stirred at the touch of his lips, but didn’t make to get out of bed. Rhysand chuckled. 

One more day of summer and then he would say that he had an emergency happen back home. Who knows, there probably was an emergency already. 

~ ~ ~

Aerwyna shifted onto her side and stared out her balcony door windows. Normally she would be flying right about now, getting her day started with the sights of the ocean and then wrapping up her morning routine with some training out in a private courtyard. Not today. She didn’t feel like it. With one last glance at the view before her, she turned onto her other side and pulled the covers over her head. 

~ ~ ~

“Do you believe it?” Cassian stuffed his hands into his pockets. Him, Azriel and Mor walked along the shore, each of them were barely able to sleep that night and had opted for a early morning walk instead of trying and failing to get sleep. “He has a twin.” 

“And I have another cousin,” Mor piped up. “More family.”

“Maybe she’ll become apart of our court.” Cassian smiled a little. 

“You idiot, she’s already apart of the court, it’s just a matter of whether or not she chooses to join it or not.” Mor punched Cassian’s arm and smiled as he slightly stumbled to the left.

“She’ll join,” Azriel muttered to her right. Small, tendrils of his shadows swirled around his body, lighter than usual, but still there. 

“What makes you say that?” Cassian stopped walking and stared at the shadowsinger. Mor and Azriel stopped too. 

“My shadows,” Azriel scratched the back of his neck. 

“They tell you that she’ll join?” Cassian tilted his head. 

“In a sense, yes.” Azriel shrugged his shoulders. 

“She’ll be a great new member, if that’s true,” Mor smiled before continuing to walk. 

“Yes, yes she will,” Cassian smiled and continued to walk as well. Azriel followed. 

~ ~ ~

Aerwyna floated above the ground, her wings made the slightest noise as they fluttered to keep her up. Tiny, blue water waves rolled onto the show below her. Her eyes stared at the horizon line where the sea and sky met. She always dreamed of how far that line would go until another continent could be seen. But that barrier always existed to keep her in, to keep her from discovering such things.

“Where did you get your wings anyway?” Aerwyna didn’t jump at the sound of Rhysand’s voice, didn’t even flinch. She only continued to stare out at the horizon. 

“I was born with them, as far as I know,” she gently set herself on the ground and let the waves lap over her feet. 

“I just wonder where, because Illyrians have leather like membrane wings, not wings of sheer and silk.” Rhysand brandished his wings for an example, but Aerwyna didn’t look back. “And our mother was Illyrian and our father was simply High Fae. So your wings are a mystery.” 

“I already know that,” Aerwyna muttered. “And quit saying ‘our’.” 

“Why?” 

“You know why,” she turned around and faced him. “You know why you shouldn’t use ‘our’.” 

“You need to accept the fact-” 

“No, no I don’t. You know what I need in order to accept it. The minute I have that, I will accept the facts.” 

Rhysand flinched at her harsh tone. Flinched. The High Lord flinched. 

“Just,” Aerwyna let out a sigh. “Do as we said. Act like nothing happened until we are in the Night Court.” 

“Fine,” Rhysand stuffed his hands into his pockets before turning to leave. 

“Rhysand,” Aerwyna called out. He stopped and turned his head. “I hope we truly are family.” 

He nodded his head, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with work and with trying to get off to college and ugh. It's a lot of work. I've also been working on my own book and let me tell you, it's hard. 
> 
> If you would like to read my book, let me know and I may just think about posting it :) 
> 
> I hope those who celebrate Christmas had an amazing time! I know I did :) 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	11. Realizations

Tarquin watched as Rhysand approached Aerwyna. Watched as she turned towards him. As he walked away, but stopped shortly after for a small amount of time before continuing to walk away. He knew there was something up with Aerwyna. He knew that she was lying each time she said that she was fine. She has been lying about how she feels for a while, but he can’t get through to her. He’s tried to, but he hasn't been able to. Not since his father passed. 

He let out a sigh and backed away from the window. Whatever she was going through, or whatever she was going to do, he would let her. He would finally let her go. Even if he didn’t want to, he would do it. He would set her free. And, he would start with the boundary keeping her in. 

~ ~ ~

Aerwyna knew what was going to happen the next morning before she even woke up. She was finally leaving! Fear replaced excitement immediately after. She was ready, but then she wasn’t. 

After slipping on her black leggings and her favorite aqua tube top with gold designs swirling around it , she spread her wings and prepared to take her running start out her opened patio doors. 

Before she could even take a single step, her bedroom door opened. Aerwyna turned her head to the now opened door and stared at the dark skinned High Lord standing in the doorway. 

Tarquin gave her a weak smile. “Can we talk?” His voice was soft and filled with a touch of sadness. 

Aerwyna pointed to the patio doors. “I was just about to-”

“I know, but I really would like to talk to you. Walk with me?” 

“Along the-” 

“Beach?” 

Aerwyna stifles her laugh. “You know me so well.”

“Yes, yes I do.” Tarquin smiled at Aerwyna before half turning and gesturing for her to follow him. She did so with little hesitation. Being around Tarquin was familiar, safe. 

A slight sea breeze finds its way to the shore. Aerwyna’s hair shifts with the wind. There was nothing compared to the smell of salted wind, at least not to Aerwyna. She loved the sea breeze and everything else to do with the sea. 

“Aerwyna, I know you and I haven’t had the best couple days.” Tarquins voice was solemn, almost sad. He’s hardly ever sad, Aerwyna pulled her eyebrows together and turned her gaze to the High Lord now bathed in rich sunlight. “But, I want you to know that I understand. It’s hard not knowing who you are or where you’re from. And, if you want to leave, to go try and find who you are,” Tarquin stopped and stared at Aerwyna. “I won’t stop you.” 

The female’s eyes went wide. 

“You have every right to go and explore the world, and to know who you are.” Aerwyna just stared at the High Lord. She didn’t even care to notice the water lapping at her feet or the sound of seagulls flying above. “I realize that I promised my father that I would protect you and he promised before me to do the same. But, there comes a time in everyone’s life where they need to be let free. And, I think your time is now.” A small smile started on Aerwyna’s face and slowly grew. “Just promise me one thing.” 

She nodded her head. She didn’t risk speaking out loud in fear that she’d burst into tears. 

“Come back and visit.” Tarquinius gave her a weak smile. 

Aerwyna’s smile grew wider and she threw herself and her arms around Tarquin. She could feel the lump in her throat and didn’t take the risk of talking. Aerwyna knew that Tarquin understood her and what her every action means. 

“I promise,” her voice was small, small enough to prevent any breakdown. 

Tarquin’s arms came around her and held tight.   
~ ~ ~

Tarquin stared at Rhysand and Aerwyna as the two sat in front of his desk.He rubbed his hand over his face and continued to look at the two before him. 

“So, there is a chance that you two are-” 

“Brother and sister, yes,” Rhysand cut off the High Lord and watched as Tarquin shut his eyes and started to rub his temples. 

“I know, this is a lot to take in and a bit crazy,” Aerwyna leaned forward. 

“Oh, it is. But it also makes sense. Now that you two are right next to each other, and with all the information, it makes sense. You two really do look alike.” Tarquin eyed the two. “So, you’re going back with Rhysand to the Night Court?” 

Aerwyna nodded her head. “I’m hoping that we’ll be able to find one of the nurses who was in the room during the birth and look into her memories to clarify and solidify everything that we’ve seen so far.” She let out a sigh. “I just need further proof before I go around saying that Rhysand is my brother. Before I get my hopes up that I know who my family is.”

“I can’t say that I blame you for wanting that proof,” Tarquin leaned forward. 

Aerwyna chuckled at him. “Yes, I just don’t want to get my hopes up yet.” 

“I understand.” Tarquin nodded his head at the female. 

“Well, now that Tarquin knows,” Rhysand stood up. “I think it’s time we leave.” He have a slight bow to Tarquin before turning to Aerwyna and offering her his hand. “To the Night Court?” 

Aerwyna took it and rose. “To the Night Court.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry, I’ve been busy writing my own story and I just hit a huge milestone with it!   
> Till next time!   
> -Azriel’s Mate


End file.
